Disgaea  The Overlord's War
by Sorasoul0
Summary: This go round hells breaking loose in the Human world! It's up to Alcede and his gang of robots, demon overlords, and crazed girls obsessed with being the main character to quell the hellish wrath of multiple Overlords invading!


**My rendition of Disgaea is set in the human world rather a netherworld, and focuses around a demon hunter named Alcede.**

**There will be many familiar faces not only from Disgaea but other games closely and loosely related, as well as my cast of original characters.**

**It's set way off in the future of the human world but it's the same human world that is linked to Laharl's Netherworld.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters created by Nis America, Atlus, Mastiff, Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Gust, Capcom, or ANY other game company that**

**I've forgotten to mention LOL. I do however own my own characters that I brought to life through my own creative vices (If you would like to use any of them in your own stories**

**let me know and I'm sure that won't be a problem at all; maybe we can even collaborate^^).**

Disgaea ~ The Overlord's War

Chapter 1 ~ THE MAIN CHARACTER IS A DEMON HUNTER! SERIOUSLY, DOOD!

A fist collided with the prinny's face causing it to fly into another group of prinnies and explode. The black-haired demon hunter stood menacingly in front of the prinnies and all they could think was "This scary guy is supposed to be the main character, dood!".

"Alright prinnies time to go back to the Netherworld where you belong".

Alcede was a young demon hunter he looked about seventeen years old at the most, he had black hair and his left eye was green and the other eye was covered with an eye patch. He wore a tight black tank top, black cargo shorts, and combat boots. He had a pair of black fingerless gloves and carried a sword on his back, and a gun at his waist.

"Please don't send us back! You don't know what it's like, dood!" begged the prinny.

"Sorry do the crime here, pay the time there. Demons and all the other supernatural stuff belong down there. I've gotta deport you".

"Over our dead bodies, dood!" Yelled one of the prinnies and it pulled out a flamethrower and toasted Alcede.

The prinnies shuffled away deeper into the junkyard; the junkyard seemed to be one of the spots in the human world that was easiest for demons to pass through.

Alcede regained his bearings and was kinda pissed now.

"Damned prinnies! I'm gonna beat their little wannabe-penguin asses when I find 'em!".

Alcede ran after the prinnes and tripped face first over a piece of junk. Alcede conveyed several curse words before he got up and was planning on unleashing a small amount of his fury on the piece of crap he'd fallen over. Only it wasn't a scrap piece of metal or a old tire...it was scraped robot!

"Oh cool I always wanted my own robot; what if I ever had to fight any big lizards trying to destroy china-town..." Alcede continued to ramble on about his dreams of owning fighting robot. While he was daydreaming a dim light flickered on the junked robot and it floated up, then fell back down, and the back up!

"Beep-beep systems rebooting, all systems a go." Alcede looked at the robot disappointed that it was just about the same size as him.

"Hi um robot...you okay?" Alcede asked.

"I am Friday, the last robot created by Professor Jennifer. The evolution and pinnacle of the android world." Claimed the robot in a monotone and generic robot voice.

"Uh-right maybe of the old android world, what do you run on windows 3093?"

"Beep-boop initializing insult defense mechanism. Well yo momma so fat when she crashed into the world they began experiments on her to create a super soldier that would become the main antagonist of a successful video game series."

"What?" replied a confused Alcede. Then he shook his head and remembered that he was on the hunt for rogue prinnies.

"Hey this has been interesting but I have to go, I'm on a job."

"Wait-beep...don't leave me." Friday glided to block Alcede's path.

"Allow me to accompany you, with my advanced fighting capabilities and weaponry I will be an asset".

"Uh ok...whatever I guess..?" Alcede and Friday continued deeper into the junkyard after the prinnies.

**OK well I hope you liked my first chapter hopefully you guys will review and I can continue my story! REVIEW! (or Friday's next insult will be about YOU! LOL)**


End file.
